Autism spectrum disorder (ASD) is a general term for a group of complex disorders of brain development. These disorders are characterized, in varying degrees, by difficulties in social interaction, verbal and nonverbal communication, and repetitive behaviors. According to the statistics by United States Center of Disease Control (CDC), about one percent of the world population has autism spectrum disorder. More than 3.5 million Americans live with ASD. Children with ASD often find it hard to recognize and control emotions. Children with ASD may have trouble understanding other people's emotions because of the way they scan faces. People with ASD tend to scan faces in a more random way than typically developed people. They spend less time looking at the eyes and more time focusing on the mouth. This means the information they get from a person's face tells them less about what that person is feeling. What is needed are tools that provide hints on emotion during the interaction to help people with ASD.